Geese Howard
South Town, Estados Unidos |Altura = 183 cm |Peso = 82 kg |Tipo-de-sangre = B+ |Ocupación = CEO de Howard Connection, Director de la policía , Rey del crimen organisado en Southtown |Gustos = Él mismo |Odios = Personas que interfieren en sus ambiciones (los hermanos Bogard) |Hobbies = Indeterminado (empieza muchas cosas pero luego se aburre de éstas) |Comida = Carne asada |Habilidad-especial = |Medidas = 88cm, 54cm, 85cm |Estilo-de-pelea = Kobujutsu (artes marciales japonesas antiguas) y Aiki- jujutsu. |Familiares/Relaciones = Rudolph Von Zanac (padre, fallecido), María Howard (madre, fallecida), Wolfgang Krauser (medio hermano, fallecido), Marie Heinlein (esposa, probablemente fallecida), Rock Howard (hijo), Kain R. Heinlen (cuñado) |Deportes = Ninguno (aunque es bueno en el billar) |Armas = }} ' (ギース・ハワード, ''Gisu Hawado) es un personaje ficticio de videojuegos que aparece en los videojuegos de SNK (compañía conocida actualmente como SNK Playmore). Es mayormente conocido como el antagonista principal de la serie Fatal Fury. Era el jefe de todo el crimen organizado en la ciudad ficticia de Southtown. También a aparecido en algunos videojuegos de The King of Fighters, como The King of Fighters '96 al lado de Wolfgang Krauser y Mr. Big, mientras que su contraparte más joven aparece en los videojuegos Art of Fighting 2 y The King of Fighters Neowave. Ha participado en los dos videojuegos mencionados como el jefe final. Aparte de la serie Fatal Fury, Geese también aparece en muchos CD dramas y estelariza su propio image album de personaje. También canta durante una serie de canciones de imagen, además de aparecer en las adaptaciones del manga Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting y The King of Fighters de los videojuegos publicados en Japón. fue objeto de un solo volumen publicado en 1996 titulado The Story de Etsuya Amajishi, adaptando la historia ficticia del personaje de los videojuegos de Art of Fighting y Fatal Fury. Fue seguido por una secuela de un solo volumen en el año 1997 titulado Geese In The Dark, del mismo autor. En la encuesta de popularidad sobre personajes en el sitio web Neo Geo Freak, fue votado como el decimotercer personaje favorito con un total de 903 votos. Historia Niñez thumb|250 px No se conoce mucho sobre la niñez de Geese salvo que de niño, su madre entró en el Clan Stroheim al casarse con el padre de Krauser puesto que su verdadero padre (de Howard) abandonó a la madre de Geese. Hay una ilustración Shinkiro que se realizó para una novela sobre la juventud de Geese donde lo muestran como un hombre más joven con el pelo mucho más corto que el mostrado en Art of Fighting 2, también destacando las versiones más jóvenes de personajes como Jubei Yamada y Tung Fu Rue, cuando fue más joven, Geese, despertando su ambición, intentó desafiar a Rodolph en un combate, siendo enfrentado por su medio hermano: Wolfgang, quien lo derrotó jurando después que volvería. Cuando maduró, Geese comenzó a entrenarse en la escuela de Hakkyokuseiken junto con Jeff Bogard, pero al ver su ambición desmedida y el deseo de poseer todos los secretos para su beneficio personal, el Maestro Tung Fu Rue lo expulsó y enseñó a Jeff los secretos del estilo. Geese, enfadado al ver que Tung Fu Rue declaró como su favorito a Jeff, juró venganza contra Jeff. Geese tuvo otros profesores de artes marciales sobre el curso de su vida, que al parecer incluyó al abuelo de Blue Mary y Toji Sakata de Fatal Fury Wild Ambition. Saga Art of Fighting thumb|250 px|Geese en la saga Art Of Fighting (artwork AOF II) Geese se elevó hasta la cima de una forma insólita. Durante The Art of Fighting, Howard ganó mucho poder como una persona clave del crimen. Primero, hizo bien sus amenazas contra la familia Sakazaki, desde Takuma. Geese forzó a Takuma a cooperar a cualquier costo o sufriría las consecuencias. A Takuma no le gustó la idea de cuando le ordenó matar a Jeff Bogard, terminando por rehusarse. Geese secuestró a Yuri Sakazaki y ordenó a Mr. Big supervisar para impedir a Takuma desobedecer sus órdenes. Mr. Big entonces ordenó a Takuma luchar con su propio hijo, Ryo Sakazaki. La cólera de Ryo casi mató a Takuma, pero Yuri intervino a tiempo, y reveló que tanto Ryo como Takuma fueron engañados para luchar entre ellos. Takuma salió de las filas de Geese y juró la venganza contra Geese por deshonrar el honor del Kyokugenryu Karate. Durante Art of Fighting 2 (que es el primer torneo King of Fighters ) Ryo Sakazaki, más concretamente, se enfrenta a Geese y logra derrotarlo, quien estando apunto de ser asesinado por Ryo, evade el golpe, después, se iría a Japón donde planearon el asesinato de Jeff Bogard y así, el poder obtener el control de South Town en un futuro. Fatal Fury 1 Durante los hechos del Fatal Fury, Geese mato a Jeff Bogard delante de su hijo Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury: Willd ambition) y tuvo como su mano derecha a Billy Kane. Diez años después de la muerte de Jeff, Terry, su hermano Andy Bogard y su amigo Joe Higashi entran en un torneo de King of Fighters que organizó Gesse. thumb|250 px|Geese y sus hombres en Southtown Terry se enfrenta con él sobre la Geese Tower y lo derrota noqueando y arrojándolo a la ventana. Mientras la ciudad presume que el esta muerto, Geese estaba realmente vivo, aparentemente se desplaza gracias a los secretos de un chino en su posesión. El desplazamiento, llamado el "rollo de la inmortalidad" (después conocido como Los Pergaminos Jin) más tarde se esconde en un lugar desconocido en la cual se encuentra recuperándose de sus heridas, aunque le queda una enorme cicatriz en la espalda. Fatal Fury 2 Durante ese lapso, Geese está recuperándose y recibe la vista de su medio hermano Krauser, quien le dice que quiere conocer al tipo que lo dejó hecho una piltrafa, Geese le dice que es Terry Bogard, lo cual hace que Krauser se vaya tras este último. Geese permanece escondido mientras Terry vence a Krauser, pero le ordena a uno de sus secuaces (Hopper) que le robe el otro pergamino Jin a Krauser justo antes que este se recupere de las lesiones de la pelea con Terry. thumb|175 px|Geese en la Saga Fatal Fury y KOF, Striker KOF 2000 Fatal Fury 3 Ya recuperado de sus heridas, Geese empieza a investigar sobre el paradero de los pergaminos de los Hermanos Jin, en ese lapso, Terry y sus amigos descubren que Howard está vivo y se disponen a destruirlo de una vez por todas, Geese enfrenta por 2da vez a Terry, siendo derrotado, en el último momento, Geese vuelve a escapar dejando incendiada su torre-penthouse, después Terry derrota a los Jin, y el roba los otros 2 pergaminos que le faltaban para poder obtener el secreto de la inmortalidad. Real Bout Fatal Fury Geese vuelve a organizar su torneo KOF en South Town (Real Bout Fatal Fury), esperando descifrar los 3 pergaminos,en ese torneo, llegarían Terry y su pandilla, así como los hermanos Jin :Chunsu y Chonrei. En ese torneo, Geese logra derrotar a Yamazaki, quien iba por el pergamino también, pero es nuevamente Terry quien llega a la final para enfrentarse a Geese de una vez por todas, durante la pelea Geese intenta descifrar el pergamino,pero falla debido a que solo los descendientes de Jin pueden hacerlo. En el último momento,Terry arroja a Geese de nuevo por la ventana del edificio con el "Triple Power Geyser", aunque en el ultimo momento, intenta salvarle la vida sosteniendo de la mano, Geese, furioso, niega la ayuda de su enemigo y se suelta, cayendo al vacío y muriendo definitivamente. The King of Fighters En la saga de the king of fighters Geese esta vivo y tiende a crear equipos para conseguir información. The King Of Fighters 94 Habiendo manipulado los intereses de Mr. Big y Wolfgang Krauser en sus actividades, Geese se entera sobre el torneo The King Of Fighters 94, patrocinado por Rugal Bernstein, un antiguo socio suyo en el bajo mundo que le vendía y compraba armas y drogas y quien aprendió algunas de sus técnicas de combate. Gracias a esto, Geese se entera de que existe algo llamado "Orochi" y le interesa saber que es, investigando descubre que se trata de una fuente de poder enorme a la cual de algún modo Rugal logró acceder, así que el también empieza a desearla, para ello, al saber del siguiente KOF (95) envía a Billy a participar en el torneo, acompañado de Eiji Kisaragi y un tipo que tiene relación con Orochi: Iori Yagami. Y pese a que el equipo de Iori y Billy es derrotado, y Billy recibe una paliza por parte e Yagami (poseído por el disturbio de la sangre) Geese ahora sabe que es el poder que anhela tener, y que para el sig. torneo el mismo entrara a participar, además de poder deshacerse de su enemigo Terry. The King Of Fighters 96 Geese invita a Krauser y a Mr. Big a que participen con el en el KOF organizado por Chizuru Kagura, aparentemente para probar fuerza y poder eliminar,tanto a los Bogard como a los Sakazaki, pero en realidad su verdadero objetivo era minimizar el poder de sus rivales e investigar aquellas cosas que rodean el poder de Orochi,algo que se descubre al final del torneo, causando la furia de Mr. Big, aunque Geese es derrotado por Kyo Kusanagi. En la secuencia final de su equipo, Billy le protege del intento de asesinato por parte de uno de los agentes de Big y después los lideres criminales se retiran. Desde entonces, luego se retira a sus actividades para planear eliminar a Terry y ver como obtiene el poder de Orochi de algún modo. The King Of Fighters 97 Al saber sobre el nuevo KOF organizado de nuevo por Chizuru, Geese decide enviar a un nuevo equipo patrocinado por el para ver si obtiene el poder de Orochi, para esto, hace que su mano derecha, Billy haga equipo con la detective Blue Mary (engañándola diciendo que era un cliente de otro nombre) y un miembro del clan Hakkeshu : Ryuji Yamazaki, Geese se mantiene fuera del torneo desde su torre pero al tanto de lo que pasa gracias a Billy, cuando los tesoros sagrados (Kyo, Iori y Chizuru) derrotan y sellan a Orochi, Geese felicita a Billy pese a su derrota (no pudo obtener nada del Orochi pero supo de qué se trataba en realidad), además de enfrentar a Yamazaki que iba por su paga. The King Of Fighters 2003 En este juego Geese le pide a Billy que cree otro equipo que seria parecido al del The King of Fighters 97 solo que Gato tomaría el puesto de Blue Mary. KOF: Maximum Impact En el universo alternativo de la serie, KOF: Maximum Impact, se confirma que Geese está muerto, pero Sin embargo su forma fantasmal aparece en el videojuego secuela. Principalmente por las aparición de Rock en el juego, ya que usaron la misma paleta de gameplay de Rock para poner a Geese, el personaje más cercano a Rock en jugabilidad, además que Billy es el único que lo menciona en sus historia. Personalidad Geese es un hombre ambicioso en desmedida y que piensa solo en él mismo sin importarle ni su propia sangre. Ansía el poder en todas las formas posibles: desde el dinero hasta la inmortalidad. Aparenta tener un código de honor, pero solo en apariencia, pues con tal de obtener lo que desea, no le importa asesinar a seres indefensos, sin embargo a la hora de verse perdido, usa trucos sucios. Aplasta a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino y recompensa a aquellos que considere merecedores de su respeto. Tiene una arraigada fascinación con Japón, sin embargo, siempre amará su país de origen, a menudo adornando el decoro japonés en la azotea de la Torre Geese con banderas de Estados Unidos., Debido a su ambición y sed de poder, a Geese nunca el importó su familia a la cual abandonó y dejó morir a su esposa diciendo que no le importaba si vivían o se morían, ganándose por ello el odio a muerte de Rock, quien siempre negó ser su hijo (siempre que se habla de Geese, Rock dice que ".no es hijo de ese hombre"). Curiosamente, la única persona con la que ha tenido una relación cercana y leal es con su guardaespaldas, Billy, el cual le tiene un respeto como si fuera un padre, así como Geese lo ve como el único hombre en quien confía, pues sabe que Billy nunca lo traicionaría y Geese tampoco a el. Estilo de lucha Geese utiliza aikijutsu como su estilo de lucha primaria. Aikijutsu es un estilo con varios lanzamientos, lanzamientos de contraataque y candados de lucha. Sin embargo, es un estilo que normalmente carece de los ataques en huelga y las huelgas de Geese parecen provenir de diversas disciplinas de karate-do y/o karate-jutsu. También sabe kobojutsu, las escuelas tradicionales y antigua de las artes marciales japonesas. Muchas fuentes oficiales afirman que su estilo de lucha es Hakkyokuseiken, pero esto es discutido. Se puede suponer que Hakkyokuseiken solo enseña el camino del chi y técnicas no lucha, como Terry Bogard, Tung fu Rue y , sin duda, los estudiantes de esta escuela emplean únicos estilos de luchas. Técnicas de Combate *'Reppuuken - '''una onda de energía que viaja por el suelo. Puede lanzar dos a la vez. *'Shippuken - 'un Reppuken lanzado desde el aire. Puede lanzar dos a la vez. *'Raising Storm - 'una técnica muy poderosa, acumula una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos, y las pone en el suelo, creando una serie de geisers de energía, pero mucho menos fuertes que el Power Geiser de Terry.Es efectiva solo cuando esta pegando al enemigo. *'Ra Sho Mon - 'una técnica en la que lanza al oponente en el aire, luego empieza a acumular mucha energía para rematarlo de un único y poderoso golpe. *'Deadly Rave - 'es una serie de golpes y patadas contra el oponente. Consta de una patada baja, un golpe fuerte, una patada fuerte, seguido de dos golpes débiles, dos patadas débiles, dos golpes fuertes, 2 patadas fuertes, y finaliza con un golpe y patada fuerte simultáneamente. *'Thunder Break -''' es su HSDM en KOF 2002 UM donde ejecuta la misma postura para el Raising Storm, pero para expulsar rayos del suelo. *'''Impulso de Energía - '''con el Kobujutsu, puede impulsarse con energía para atacar rápidamente a su oponente. Poderes * '''Reunir Chi '-' Geese puede reunir la energía de Gaia, la madre-tierra. * Sentido '-' Geese puede detectar la presencia de personas cercanas. * Convocar trueno '-' A través de algunas dificultades, Geese también puede convocar a un rayo del cielo. El utiliza esto en su Atemi Nage (Auto- sorprendente lanzar) y trueno pausa mueve. El primero viene en la forma de la Raimei Gouha Nage,aunque esto lo deja demasiado agotado. * Ergokinesis '-' Geese tiene un control considerable sobre la energía que se desprende de Gaia. * Energía proyectil '-' Geese puede disparar una ola de energía llamada Reppuuken e incluso despedir a los 2 de ellos al mismo tiempo. La versión de aire se llama Shippuuken. * Ataque de Energía '-' Geese puede infundir sus ataques normales (puñetazos, patadas, etc) con la energía Chi causando mas daño. * Corte de Energía '-' Geese puede crear hojas de la energía, como se ve en su Hishou Nichirin Zan (Soaring Sun Ring Slasher) se mueven. Habilidades * Administración '-' Geese es el CEO de la fachada Howard Connection. * Contraataque '-' Gracias a su entrenamiento en varias artes marciales japonesas (karate, aikido, jujutsu, etc), Geese es capaz de revertir casi todas los golpes destinados hacia el. * Religión y Filosofía japonesa '-' Debido a su formación en varias antiguas artes marciales Japonesas. * Sobreviviente '-' Geese a sobrevivido a las calles y aprendiendo a valerse por si mismo desde una edad muy temprana. Música *'Geese ni Kissu '- Fatal Fury *'Geese ni Shoyu'- Fatal Fury especial, Real Bout Fatal Fury Real Bout Fatal Fury especial y Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, The King of Fighters: Kyo, The King of Fighters XI, SNK vs Capcom: Match of Millenium, KOF 98: Ultimate Match (como EX Gesse) *'Geese da! (¡Is Gesse!)' -Fatal Fury 3 (en la primera ronda contra la CPU) *'Geese 'Chuushite- Fatal Fury 3 (segunda ronda) *'Battle' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Geese ni '' Shoyu ~ Ichiban Akumu not Hate - como el jefe final en Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Geese ni ' Kissu - Cyber edit-: Art of Fighting 2 *'Geese ni Kattakoi' - KOF 96, Garou Densetsu the leyend of Willd Wolf, KOF 98: Ultimate Match *'Geese Theme '- KOF EX *'Tears' - The King of Fighters 2002 (si tienes a Geese como equipo) *'Speed Hucker' - The King of Fighters Neowave *Kiss Fesse Once More - Maximum Impact y Maximum Impact 2 (en el stage The infernal Gate) *'Vigor Force' - Capcom vs SNK *'Mustard Geese' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Geese' - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *'Shoting Star '- Garou Densetsu especial *'Dovotion: The sun Set Sky Final -' Neo Geo DJ estación Image Song *'Geese ni Ketto' - 100 Mega Shock! *An Ego ni Geese - versión arreglada para el 15 aniversario de Fatal Fury *'Romei -' Real Bout Fatal Fury arreglos especiales. Un vocal del puesto Terry/Andy tema de la batalla de Geese cantado por Kong Kuwata. *Soy Sauce for koyadofu- The King of Fighters XIV Actores de voz * Katsuhisa Namase - Fatal Fury Special * Kong Kuwata - Fatal Fury 3 - presente * Tom Bitler - KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (voz ingles) * Hidekatsu Shibata - películas animadas * Masaaki Okura - Joven Geese en Fatal Fury 2. The New Battle * Ward Perry - películas de animación (voz ingles) * Katsuji Mori - Fatal Fury Dengeki drama CD * Richard Epcar - Tekken 7 (Sólo dialogos) Actores de acción en vivo * Micky James Montera - Fatal Fury Special comerciales en vivo Apariciones * Fatal Fury: King of Fighters - Jefe (personaje disponible con un código en el modo versus en la versión de Sega Genesis) * Fatal Fury Special - Personaje jugable y jefe * Art of Fighting 2 - Jefe * Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory * Real Bout Fatal Fury - Personaje jugable y Jefe *Quiz The King of Fighters *The King of Fighters '96 * The King Of Fighters:Kyo - Jefe de personajes * Rael Bout Fatal Fury Special Dominated Mind * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special - Como Nightmare Geese, personaje oculto * Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers * Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition * Fatal Fury: First Contact * Capcom vs SNK * The King of Fighters 2000 - Como striker de Terry Bogard * Capcom vs SNK 2 * The King of Fighters EX - Jefe * SNK vs Capcom: SVC Caos - Personaje jugable y subjefe * SNK vs Capcom: Match of Millenium - Jefe de personajes * The King of Fighters 2002 - Playstation 2 y Xbox personaje jugable exclusivo * The King of Fighters Neowave - Jefe * The King of Fighters XI - Playstation 2 personaje oculto exclusivo * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - Como Nightmare Geese * The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match - Jefe e incluye su versión EX * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - Junto con el jefe secreto Nightmare Geese * Garou Densetsu The Legend of the Hungry Wolf - Jefe * Garou Densetsu Special - Jefe * Garou Densetsu Sougeki - Jefe * The King of Fighters XIV * Tekken 7 - DLC Apariciones en Celulares * Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - Final jefe personaje * Days of Memories - (quinto, octavo y noveno título) - NPC * Athena On Stage - Miembro de la banda * SNK Drean Battle * SNK High School Collection Cameos * The Super Spy * The King of Fighters '94 - Cameo en el stage Mexico, durante la final del Fatal Fury Team * The King of Fighters '95 - En el final de Fatal Fury * The King of Fighters '97 - En el final de '97 Special Team * Garou: Mark of the Wolves - Cameo introducción * The King of Fighters 2002 - En la etapa de Japón / solo en versión PS2 y XBOX * Neo Goe Heroes: Ultimate Shooting (con Rugal, Omega Rugal y Georguius) * The King of Fighters XIII - Mención de Kim * KOF: Maximum Impact - Cameo * The King of Fighters '94: Rebout * The King of Fighters (pachinko) * Moeyo! SNK Gals Osuin Katoukai Apariciones en anime *'Fatal Fury: Leyend of the hungry Wolf' *'Fatal Fury 2: La nueva Batalla' *'Fatal Fury: La película' *'KOF: Another Day '- Siendo mención de paso en el EP2 *The King of Fighters: Destiny Personajes Similares * Nightmare Geese Tarjetas Sprites Archivo:Geese_kofxiii_official_by_enlightendshadow-d4yj71e.png Galería thumb|Geese en Kof XIV Artworks GeeseHoward.jpg|Fatal Fury: King of Fighters Geese_Howard_3.jpg|Fatal Fury Special Geese_Howard (1).jpg|Fatal Fury 3 Geese_Howard (2).jpg|Real Boult Fatal Fury Geese_Howard (3).jpg|Real Boult Fatal Fury 2 Geese-cv1.jpg|Capcom Vs SNK (Capcom Artwork) Geese_HowardCVS2-capcom.jpg|Capcom Vs SNK 2 (Capcom Artwork) Geese-cvs2-fl.jpg|Capcom Vs SNK 2 (SNK Artwork) Geese-svc-big.jpg|SVC Chaos: SNK Vs Capcom Geese x.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum geesewild.png|Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition Geese-ffsougeki.jpg|Fatal Fury: Sougeki Boss-Team.jpg|The King of Fighters 96 (con Mr. Big y Wolfgang Krauser) Geese_kofkyo.jpg|The King of Fighters: Kyo Geese-kof98um.jpg|The King of Fighters 98 Ultimate Match Striker_geese_KOF_2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Striker Gesse_Howard_2002.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 Geese nw.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave Nightmare_Geese.jpg|The King of Fighters; Maximum Impact (Como Nightmare Geese) nightmare_geesecut-max22.jpg|Diseños de Geese en Maximum Impact (Como Nightmare Geese) Geese-kofxiv.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV Scans Snkcharasound_geese.jpg|Portada de SNK Chars Sound Geese OVA_geese2.jpg|Fatal Fury Movie Geese_howard_portrait_kof_xi.jpg|Retrato KOF XI GeeseXIVTrailer.jpg|Trailer KOF XIV Tarjetas 601858_570158906340544_1157222413_n.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury KOF_X_Fatal_Fury_Geese5.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (2) KOF_X_Fatal_Fury_Geese2.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (3) KOF_X_Fatal_Fury_Geese1.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (4) KOF_X_Fatal_Fury_Geese3.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (5) KOF_X_Fatal_Fury_Geese4.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (6) Geese_neo_wave_kof_x_fatal_fury.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (7) Poses de victoria 1881a294a4c27d1e27cce2751ad5ad6edfc438dc.jpg|The King of Fighters 96 GeeseWin2002.png|The King of Fighters 2002 geesekofxi.png|The King of Fighters XI Curiosidades * Aunque proviene de Estados Unidos, casi siempre se le ve usando ropa asiática, ésto es debido a que aprendió artes marciales de Japón en ese país después de su derrota en Art of Fighting 2. * En Fatal Fury tiene la bandera de Estados Unidos en su chaqueta. Sin embargo esto se eliminó en Fatal Fury 3. * En el Artwork de Fatal Fury el se lo vio con pantalón gris, a pesar de que tiene un color naranja. Quizá seria su versión Beta. * Su nombre es una Palabra alternativa del nombre alemán Giese,una abreviación de Giesbrecht, que significa "noble descendencia". * Geese es el villano mas popular de la empresa,por encima de Rugal,Goenitz o Amakusa de Samurai Shodown), la misma SNK mencionan que no dejan de poner al personaje porque en Japón lo pedían mucho. * Geese solo había participado en un torneo de KOF (96), siendo que KOF Neo Blood es un juego no canónico y en los demás solo hizo apariciones en remakes y como un personaje oculto; sin participación argumental. En Maximum Impact solo debuta su versión alternativa, haciendo alusión a sus apariciones y por la historia de Rock Howard.y la paleta de juego de este ultimo. Sin embargo Geese volvió a debutar en XIV. * En KOF Neowave Geese reaparece como jefe final usando la postura de Art of Fighting 2. Sin embargo a muchos fans no les gusto ya que su modo de pelea es mas difícil y forzado de lo que tuvo en sus inicios. Ademas no tenia sentido en colocar su versión joven, puesto que en KOF ya tenían su apariencia actual. * La version Nightmare (pesadilla) de Geese no es ni canónica ni el real, debuta en Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, un juego Dream Match, es literalmente una pesadilla que tiene el vencedor. ** En el mismo tema Geese utiliza dos atuendos: Su traje negro en Fatal Fury 3 y el vestido de Goenitz combinando con su típico traje de pelea en lugar de un pantalón. * El y Rugal tienen una rivalidad con M. Bison de Street Fighter (como se muestra en Capcom VS SNK 1 y 2). * Geese es un personaje jugable DLC en Tekken 7 siendo el segundo personaje en aparecer en otra saga de lucha después de Mai Shiranui. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en Enero Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría: Sub-jefes Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Saga de Orochi Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Habilidad en Cuerpo a Cuerpo Categoría:Personajes KOF '96 Categoría:Personajes Striker